Pickles The Pimp
by Madame-Mew-Mew
Summary: Pickles day dreams about being a pimp and what it would be like to have his bandmates as his merchandise.  Extremely smutty and fairly dark.


I'm called Pickes, just Pickles, and I'm one of the biggest damn pimps in this country. I've got a stable of the finest exotic bitches this side of the border. Skwisgaar's my top earner, and frankly my favorite (that bitch is _wild_ in the sack and I always have been partial t' blondes especially when they got legs as long as Skwissy's) there's Charlie, who's my bottom bitch, pretty little thing paying for law school, all big green eyes and long dark hair, there's Nat if you like em... big and strong, Murderface for guys that... like it weird, sweet innocent little Toki who I aint' broken in yet, there's Candy, my pretty dumb blonde (Skwisgaar's Swedish or he'd get that honor), Tony who's loyal to the core, and Snizzy, who's been at this a long time and knows what he's damn well doing.

It was a few years ago that I broke in blondie (Skwisgaar, but fuck if I'm pronouncin' that all the damn time). When I found him he was just a skinny kid fresh from Sweden with an old guitar, I picked him up off the street brought him home and fed him some, gave him a chance to have a hot shower and what not. Kid barely spoke English, but he understood a wad a cash right enough. Still, he was a cocky little fuck (well not little, he's more n' a foot taller than me) hell, he still is a cocky fuck, which is probably part of his appeal... does that whole nordic ice queen thing, but I digress. He was a cocky little fuck, had to grab him by the hair to get him to go down on me, but when I did, christ, I swear you aint' lived till you feel those plush lips wrapped around your dick, and see those big crystal blue eyes looking up at you, all dirty innocent, or all hot sin depending on how he's playin' it that night. Honestly, despite the hell of a time I had breakin' him in, I swear god made that one specifically for whorin' why else would you give someone legs that don't end, an ass that don't quit, the face of an angel, the cock of a horse, daddy issues, and a damn near insatiable appetite for sex? Yeah, that was my conclusion too, he was meant fer whorin.

In any case, I let the pretty bitch blow me fer awhile while I polished off whisky, and played with his hair. Eventually I shot my load in his face which pissed him off some, nearly tried to slug me, with my cum still drippin' off one of those high cheekbones and splattered over full lips. Charlie caught im' though, easy. Charlie may not look too tough, especially dolled up fer work in a short skirt n' a pair of heels, but I've seen him take down Nat, n' trust me that aint' easy.

"Easy dere, blahndie," I remember sayin it to him as he glared daggers at me. He snarled when I touched him. I kinda liked that, never met a bitch as wild as him before or since. Course no way in hell was I gonna let him know that though, I could break him first enjoy his hell cat side later. I smacked him across the face.

"Bitch, don't you ever try that shit with me, I'm trying to help you out here, you need money, and I'm offerin' you a job, and it don't look to me like you c'n afford real well to turn it down."

"What ams yous suggestings?" he said, still all pouty from the slap, but seeming to know better than to try n' fight Charlie (I never said Skwissy was the sharpest tool in the shed, but the bitch aint' that dumb).

"Well, blahndie," I said, tilting his chin up, enjoying how bent over the way Charlie had him I could make him look up at me, "I'm sayin' yer quite a looker, and a lotta guys'd pay a lotta money fer a pretty thing like you."

"Pfft, I's nots doings dat," he said, tossing his head dismissively. I couldn't help but smirk.

"It really don't matter what you think, bitch, I always get my way," I told him, lighting up a cigarette, "Charlie, let's see what we got here, get this stupid ho' naked."

Charlie smirked, takin' his sweet time gettin' Skwisgaar undressed and takin' every opportunity to feel him up. I smiled,Charlie really knew his shit in terms of dealin' with the new ones, but not too long after that Charlie slipped my mind when I saw the body under that ratty old sweatshirt and torn up jeans. He was long and slim and motherfuckin' gorgeous, which I'd figured since you gotta get good at figurin' shit like that out t' do what I do, and he was hung like a goddamn stallion (which somehow I'd managed to miss) blushing and half hard, probably from Charlie playin' with him. Yeah, come hell or high water, I knew I had to keep this one.

"Well aint' you pretty?" I said, tweaking one of his nipples which drew a sound like a purr from that pale elegant throat.

"Fucks off," he said, those pretty eyes all fire.

Charlie laughed. "Really, naked in the cold with your cock half hard? I don't think that'd result in anything too pleasant for you, but if you stay, and learn to behave yourself I'm sure Pickles will take care of all of that."

I grinned. "A' course I will, I have a soft spot fer pretty things like you, jest can't resist takin' em in and makin' em mine," I said, "Course... ya still need t' be punished fer tryin' to hit me earlier."

He looked warily at me, like a feral animal tryin' to decide if I was safe r' not. He gave me a sullen look and nodded.

"Ja," he said.

"Take m', get m' cleaned up and set him up in the basement," I said, knowing Charlie would know 'set him up in the basement' meant 'tie the little bitch up in the basement, and get the guys together, but wait for me" No way in hell would I let someone else have first taste of this one, though I could tell Charlie wanted him from the way he looked at him, hungry.

Charlie's like that, pretty and vicious, and I grinned watching him drag the new bitch out, fighting all the way. I finished my cigarette and another whisky, because why the hell not before I called the hos down stairs, Murderface was out with some old dude, and Snizzy was out with a regular, but I figured I could manage short handed.

When I finished my drink I headed down stairs to see blondie tied up like a damned fine christmas present. His cock hard, and I realized the little bitch liked it. Charlie'd brought in Candy who'd done him up in a short, tight little black dress, and made him up, smokey eyes and lips all crimson as sin, add the right pair a' heels and he'd look the part already, the way his slim hips arched, serpentine off the bed, and his gaze on me was all hot lust and cold fire rage.

I already knew I had somethin' special on my hands right then. I grabbed him by the hair. "Well aint you pretty, blahndie," I said smirkin' down at him. He snarled and tried to kick me, I caught his ankle and kissed it, sucking the sensitive little spot above the heel drawing a noise half growl half purr from him. He's like a wild animal, y' know, fuckin' unpredictable, and I tamed him. But I'm gettin' a head f' myself.

I told Candy to get him a pair a heels... those fuckin' legs, those satin smooth legs, all long and lean and luscious accented by a pair of stilettos, christ. He was too beautiful to be real, and that cock peepin' out from that absurd little skirt. Fuck man, I can't even explain it. I was tempted t' just dive right in, but I wanted to see if I could get him t' beg.

I dragged nails down that milky thigh. "C'mon, ya pretty little slut," I purred, and he whined softly, wigglin' around all needy on the bed, like he was tryin; to get away, but I wouldn't let him. I knew from the way he wiggled he liked that. "Oh, ya like it when I call ya a slut, do ya?" I purred and he growled. "Gets offs of mes," he barked and I grinned. "I know what you like," I purred, spreading his legs, smirking when I saw Candy'd put him in some Tine little black and baby blue lace panties, easy enough t' pull out of the way, and I snapped the waist band.

"Cute," I said giving Candy an appreciative nod, ya gotta show yer bitches they did good when they did good. Candy loves turnin' out the new ones, brings out his little mean streak. Normally he's sweet as 'is name but when it comes t' new bitches... well, and right then he was grinnin' like a hungry animal.

"What're y' gonna do with him, daddy?" he asked, and I grinned.

"I don't think we can call a bitch this pretty him, no matter how big her dick is," I told him, stroking Skwisgaar's thigh. He growled, lashing out again, long legs spreadin' not noticing his skirt riding up when he did, "oh, look, blahndie here wants t' show off fer us does she?"

"Stops callings mes a girls," he hissed.

"But yer so damn pretty," I replied, wrappin' a hand around his cock, "it's almost hard t' believe this is attached to ya."

He whined so pretty then, but I could see the rage in his eyes, and I patted his cheek.

"Don't worry, baby," I said with a wink, "I'll take care a' that. Tony, get this bitch a cock ring."

Tony ran off like a good ho' to do as I said. I smacked his ass on his way out, and he made the cutest little noise. If I was gonna marry one of em' I'd probably choose Tony. He cooks like a fuckin' housewife and is so damn obedient it almost hurts... course i'd have t' have a bit on the side, but... Tony'd make a good wife. In any case, bound up blondie's cock real good t' make sure he wouldn't be comin' before I finished up with him. He growled, and struggled but Nate n' Candy got his legs.

"There we go, baby, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I said, before takin off my rings, lubing up and sticking a finger in him. Christ he was tight and I realized from the wide eyed expression on his face, the bitch hadn't taken it up the ass before. I was in fer a goddamn treat. "Aw, you a virgin back here, blahndie?" I purred, and he glowered.

"Is always ams ons de tops."

"Course ya are," I purred, smacking that tight ass of his with my free hand, "but today yer naht," I added, curlin' my fingers to hit his sweet spot, and he arched and moaned.

"Ya like that, baby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fucks yous," he spat, and I smacked his ass and he gasped, that pretty cock jumpin with interest, interesting.

"Watch yer mouth, blahndie, sides ya gaht it backwards, I'm gahnna fuck you," I said, slidin' another finger into him, stretchin' him out, making sure I slammed my fingers against his core with every rough thrust. I wanted it t' hurt a little, but he didn't complain, bucking like a trained whore. I smirked, and grabbed his hair.

"Oh, I gaht yer number, ya like it rough, huh?"

He growled, but his glassy eyes n' parted lips told the story well enough.

I fucked him with my fingers until he was whimpering a little, and cursin' in whatever goddamn viking talk they use in Sweden.

"Ya want more?" I asked, touchin' the zipper of my custom made pinstripe suit with my free, still ring decked hand. He tossed his head, strugglin with himself. I knew he wanted it, jest too proud t' ask. "If you want it yer gonna have t' ask, baby."

"Fucks yous," he said, his voice gettin' all breathy. I knew he'd break soon, and break the bitch did, after I yanked his hair, tuggin his head to the side, bitin' down on that milky neck a' his. He whimpered and struggled and finally.

"Fucks, fines, Is ams wantings more, gives it tos me nows," he gasped.


End file.
